Jealousy Killed the Cat
by kcxtreme
Summary: Five times Ichimatsu wasn't jealous of Totty and that one time he went furry.
**I.**

" _Nii-san~_ "

Ichimatsu was, yet again, pissed off.

He was at his usual place at the corner of their room, playing with one of his cats when he heard the voice of one of his brothers. He ignored it at first, and continued dangling the catnip above the feline when he heard him again.

" _Nii-san~_ "

The cat got hold of the drug when its owner halted. Ichimatsu then slowly glanced over his shoulder. He saw Osomatsu and Choromatsu sitting on the sofa; the former teasing the other about Nyaa-chan. Jyushimatsu on the other hand was rolling on the floor, laughing for no reason - which was normal - and sitting around the table were Karamatsu who was checking his face on the mirror, while Todomatsu sat rather close to their older brother.

Too close.

" _Nii-san_ , please? Come with me to the mall."

He got irritated when he called him that. It's not like it's unusual for the younger siblings to call the older ones that honorific, but it's usually reserved as a form of respect or endearment like when they have money to burn or they did something that usually resulted in the need of beating the shit out of them.

And Todomatsu, being the little shit he was, must've wanted something from the obnoxious guy.

And that's what he thought, or so he thought, because it was only recently when the youngest Matsuno started calling the other " _nii-san_ " too often _,_ and the way he said it was too sweet for his own taste - like a cat begging for attention.

" _Meow~_ "

His head snapped back to his own and petted its head. "Sorry 'bout that." He concentrated on his friend, but couldn't help but overhear his two siblings' conversation.

"I'll treat you dinner on the way home."

Karamatsu finally set down his mirror and turned to his youngest brother, giving him that _face_ that launched a thousand missiles. "Totty, you don't need to bribe your _nii-san_ to escort you. I'll always be free for you, _bruzza~_ "

Ichimatsu almost barfed right there and then if he hadn't held it in.

"You're the best, _nii-san~_ "

He heard them announcing that they were going out for a bit before he heard their footsteps and the sliding of the door.

He was glad that they left; he couldn't take anymore of _Kusomatsu's_ living and breathing presence and Todomatsu's ass kissing.

Besides, it wasn't like he's bitter or anything.

* * *

 **II.**

" _Nii-san_ ,"

Ichimatsu wasn't surprised to hear the youngest sibling whispering to one of his brothers, but knowing who it was ticked him off. He feinted in turning to his side, and cracking one eye open, he saw Todomatsu kneeling at the other side of Karamatsu who also slept just right next him.

He usually woke Choromatsu for this sort of thing, who was always ready to accompany him for a trip to the 'Totty Potty', but recently it was the wannabe gigolo he kept on bugging, and it pissed him more than it should.

" _Nii-san_ ,"

Karamatsu finally woke up with a groan and asked "Totty? What's wrong? Oh," He smirked and propped up his head with a hand. "Want _nii-san_ to sing you a lulla-"

"I need to pee." He pouted. "Sorry if I wake you up for this."

"It's alright. The night is calling me anyway~"

"Calling you?"

He brought a hand to his chin. "Callin' for some Karamatsu lovin~"

Ichimatsu stopped himself from standing up, shoving a pillow on that face and finally putting it to rest.

He watched them stood up, and the little devil had the nerve to cling to the shithead before they went out.

He waited for them to return - which almost took half an hour - and when he was sure that both of them were back in their place on the futon, that's when he could only close his eyes, though he couldn't enjoy his sleep.

A familiar feeling plagued his dream that night.

* * *

 **III.**

" _Nii-san~_ I'll wash your back for you."

Ichimatsu was so sick of their shit that he had to wear his mask to the bath so not to get their disease. Luckily, they were the only ones in the bath house, but that meant the only distraction for the fourth son were his brothers, and one of them was washing – or more like fondling - the other.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Jyushimatsu swam by and splashed water at him. He had to get rid of his mask because he was breathing the bath water.

"Jyushimatsu! This isn't a swimming pool!" shouted Choromatsu, but the younger brother just continued doing his laps while saying "Muscle Muscle! Hustle Hustle!"

"Let the boy be, Cherry." Osomatsu said while stretching his arms.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not some kind of fruit you can pop!"

He gave a wicked grin. "Oho~ is that a challenge I hear, Cherrymatsu?" and the two started bickering which then turned into a drowning session.

Ichimatsu just closed his eyes and let the water soak his ears, but they were still sharp enough to hear the other two in the shower area.

"Looks like going to the gym has paid off, huh _nii-san_." Todomatsu said while eyeing his brother's broad shoulders.

That little shit. It was obvious he was feeling him. Where have you seen a guy, who was supposed to be washing his brother's back, caressing those biceps?

Though Ichimatsu hated to admit it, but Karamatsu has the body next to Jyushimatsu - toned enough to even make Totty drool.

"Heh," Karamatsu smirked and wore his sunglasses – where he got them, no one knows. "They're for my Karamatsu girls~"

Ichimatsu felt his head throb, and it wasn't from the heat.

Todomatsu hummed and said "There, all done. I'll wash your hair next." He looked around for his shampoo but remembered Ichimatsu borrowed it. "Ichimatsu-niisan, could you throw-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ichimatsu threw – hard – the bottle right pass him and onto Karamatsu's head. He was just practicing his eyebrow game on the mirror, and unluckily, the other had to see it.

" _Ne_ Ichimatsu-niisan, don't do that." Todomatsu reached over the head of his fallen brother to get the shampoo. "This shampoo is limited edition." he said as he checked the bottle to see if it was damaged.

"And the little horns appear." He muttered before going underwater. He was getting more irritated than usual, though he was sure it was because of _Kusomatsu_ , and not because of the little devil washing their unconscious brother's hair.

He just scoffed when a certain word he was feeling crossed his mind.

* * *

 **IV.**

"Nii-san, does this suit me?"

They were walking along the shopping district when Todomatsu all pulled them to one of the stores to check out some clothes. While the others roamed about, Ichimatsu sat on one of the chairs, keeping an eye on the two 'lovebirds'.

"How about this?" Todomatsu stepped out of the changing room, wearing a pink off-shoulder sweater with white shorts.

"So he's going with that tactic huh?" muttered Ichimatsu under his mask. "Tch, pathetic."

Karamatsu who was posing like one of the mannequins in the store lowered his shades and hummed in approval. "Why yes _bruzza_ , pink has always suited you, and it's in touch with the masculine side~"

The youngest pouted. "I don't want to be in touch with my masculine side. But I'll take them since you like them." And he went back inside to change.

While Ichimatsu waited, he watched Jyushimatsu run around the store with a pantyhose on his head while being chased by the security guards along with Choromatsu. Osomatsu on the other hand was at the underwear section, snickering at the bras like a li'l kid. He was thinking of going outside when he heard again the youngest's voice.

"Nii-san, what do you think of this one?"

He turned to look and regretted it; the little devil had no pants on and was wearing a pink thong!

The image would forever burn in his head!

"Heh," The shithead dramatically took of his glasses and gave him a thumbs up. "Karamatsu approves."

Just die already _Kusomatsu_!

Ichimatsu was literally fuming at this point and was scaring the customers away. Even the guards wouldn't dare approach him.

"Whoa what's wrong li'l bro?" Osomatsu sat beside him, a wide grin on his face. "Planning to bomb the place or somethin'?"

Oh he was close, so _so_ close if those two weren't separated within the next five seconds!

He felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched Karamatsu and Todomatsu happily bond – or more like date – and couldn't help but want to go over there and wreak havoc.

But he shrugged it off, blaming Karamatsu for this feeling that's been bubbling up for a while.

* * *

 **V.**

" _Nii-san_ , say ahh~"

"Ahh~"

Ichimatsu was _this_ close to shoving his spoon down _Kusomatsu's_ throat.

They were hanging out at the usual restaurant where they plan to drink the night away, though Ichimatsu's night was already ruined when Todomatsu began to spoon-feed the second idiot.

And why wasn't anyone noticing this sickness just right in front of them? The two looked like a couple already for Akatsuka-sensei's sake!

Then again, his other older brothers were already drunk. Choromatsu was shouting about his ass hair burning on the dance floor while Osomatsu laughed at him.

Jyushimatsu was, well, being Jyushimatsu, randomly going to other customers to entertain them. He called him and poured some beer in his glass to keep his younger brother at bay for a little while.

"Here _nii-san_ , you can have mine."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Todomatsu offering his beer to Karamatsu.

"Are you certain brother?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be offering it in the first place." He chuckled, or more like giggled to Ichimatsu's distaste.

Karamatsu thanked him and took a swig, and when he finished the drink, he heard the other laughed. "What's wrong?"

"You got some foam on your lip." Todomatsu wiped it, and the next thing he did put murder on Ichimatsu's eyes.

The little shit licked the beer foam from his thumb and even put the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly before humming in approval. "Taste good, _nii-sa-_ "

The slamming of the table startled the rest of them and they all turned to their brother. Ichimatsu couldn't take any more of the scene right in front of him and wanted to get away as far as possible.

"I'm going out." he said and headed for the door. He could feel their eyes on him as he went out and made sure to slam the door closed before walking into the night.

He told himself for the nth time that day that he wasn't envious of Totty.

Definitely not.

* * *

 **VI.**

"Karamatsu-niisan,"

He and the said brother both looked up at Todomatsu. Karamatsu was strumming his guitar when he sat beside him to listen closely.

"You actually have a nice voice."

"I-I do?" He was stunned by his comment, but regained his composure and brushed his hair back. "I mean, of course I do! The heavens have blessed me with the voice of an angel before sending me here to share it to the world!"

"More like hell kicked you out because of your painfulness." muttered Ichimatsu, though he did notice that Karamatsu was singing differently, and for the first time it didn't annoy him; he actually enjoyed it to his own disbelief.

"Just don't try too hard, nii-san." said Todomatsu. "Just use your natural voice, like now."

Karamatsu eagerly nodded and started to play. The room was filled with his voice, with the occasional singing of Jyushimatsu, as the others listened and Ichimatsu found it ironic since he was mostly ignored when he spoke.

When he finished, he gave Todomatsu a warm smile which made Ichimatsu's chest twinge. "Thank you brother, I've been enlightened. As a token of my gratitude, do you have any song request?"

"Yes, though it's not a song."

"Then do tell what it is."

Ichimatsu thought that the devil just wanted to take a selfie with him, or maybe an autograph, but the next words that came out from him made the cat on his lap run for its life.

"Can I be your Karamatsu boy?"

Every head in the room turned to the youngest Matsuno who was just innocently waiting for their brother's answer.

Osomatsu was the first one to break the ice. "The fuck?"

"Oh! Oh! Can I also be a Karamatsu boy, Karamatsu-niisan?" said Jyushimatsu innocently while waving his arms, not knowing what it really meant.

Choromatsu had to put down the job application he was looking at. "I don't even want to know where this conversation is headed."

The second brother on the other hand was dumbfounded from the younger's request, but it made his chest swell with pride and flipped his bangs with a li'l pizzazz. "Heh, of course Totty! You are always welcome to become a Karamatsu boy, _bruzza_!"

"Really, nii-san?"

" _Oui oui_!"

"You're only Karamatsu boy?"

"Of course, _otouto_!"

"Then does that mean…" putting a hand on top of the older ones', he moved closer to his ear and whispered " _you're mine_?"

"Don't touch him!"

Everyone jumped from the sudden outburst of their brother – or if it was their brother – because what was standing before them wasn't the fourth son.

Ichimatsu literally exploded into a complete furball. His face and body was covered with gray fur, eyes those of a cat and pointy ears sprouted from his head; he even had those paws and whiskers and a tail to complete the set.

Jyushimatsu pointed at his furry brother and exclaimed "Kitty!"

"Don't touch my shit!" he hissed at the youngest, claws forming out of rage. "He's mine!"

The others didn't dare to intervene, but Todomatsu calmly stood up and confronted him. "What's wrong, Ichimatsu-niisan? I was just asking Karamatsu-niisan if I could be one of his boys."

"I know your little games, so don't fuck with me, _Totty_." he said, hissing the last word. He knew behind that innocent mask lies the lord of hell.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and y'know, I've been noticing these past few days that you've been glaring at me as if I've been eating your cat food! Even poor Karamatsu-niisan doesn't deserve your nastiness!"

"I'm warning you! _Kusomatsu_ doesn't belong to anyone but me! Especially not to _you_! And I _fucking_ dare you cross that line you li'l shit!"

He puffed and crossed his arms. "You're acting like you're bitter or something!…Or are you?"

He gritted his teeth. " _Am I what?"_

Todomatsu let him peek at his true form with a small smirk. "Are you jealous, _nii-san_?"

Before Ichimatsu could disfigure the pink devil's face, Jyushimatsu suddenly wrapped his arms around him and started cuddling him. "Kittymatsu!"

Choromatsu took this chance to step in. "Alright! I don't know what's going on- hell I don't even want to know what's going on so just stop it!"

"Calm down, Choroski." Osomatsu said grinning while rubbing his nose with a finger. "This is getting interesting."

"For once can you act like the eldest sibling?!"

"My brothers," Karamatsu stood up – oblivious to what was really happening - and went between his younger siblings. "you mustn't fight, for it pains me to see you do so! Now come and let us make peace, and Ichimatsu," He wore his sunglasses and gave his signature smirk. "you are always welcome to become a Karamatsu bo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he took a hard _paw_ in the gut.

* * *

" _Otouto_ , do you not wish to sit rather, uh, beside me?"

Ever since that episode, Ichimatsu never left Karamatsu's side – well, from time to time he does - with eyes guarding like a hawk especially whenever Todomatsu approached their painful brother.

And as of this moment, sitting between the lap of his shithead, he's perfectly fine with the turn of events.

"Shut it _Kusomatsu_. I'll sit wherever I want." he said while playing with his cat.

"O-of course! How selfish of me to deny you of your seat, my Karamatsu boy~" He heard the others groan and turned to them. "Don't worry my brothers! You all too can become a Karamatsu bo-"

Before they could use their drawn-out weapons, Ichimatsu took care of it by punching him in the face.

Todomatsu could only roll his eyes while lightly tapping on his phone. He'll let Ichimatsu have his way for now, but he won't be giving up his Karamatsu-niisan any time soon; this was just the start.

"Totty!" Jyushimatsu collided with him and started rubbing their cheeks together. "Totty Totty Totty Totty Totty Totty Totty Totty! Watch me break my record!" He then stood up and started swinging his imaginary bat. "Muscle muscle! Hustle hustle!"

For now, he would have to do with this sweet ball of sunshine.

"Of course, _nii-san~_ "

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
